


'straya m8

by ThirteenthMouse6572



Series: australian au [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Australia, Alternate Universe - High School, Comedy, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sort Of, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, i'm using that tag very loosely this is either hilarious or stupid i can't tell, it's felix, specifically the caboolture region, that's a tag i can't believe it, their ages are different because they're all in school, they're all in australian high school, they're all somewhat queer, you'll know where if you're from where it's set
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-17 17:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15466125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenthMouse6572/pseuds/ThirteenthMouse6572
Summary: “hey mate, looking for someone?” a voice came from behind felix, making him whirl around to face the person who said it. when he saw the perpetrator, the first words to come out of his mouth – his dumb, tiny child year seven mouth – were the words ‘holy shit, you’re so pretty what the fuck that’s illegal.’•••alternate title: stray kids but they're in australian high school and it's entirely cursed please help





	1. felix lee, twelvie

**Author's Note:**

> i had this idea at a stupid time and then my friend and i made it worse, so now i've put stray kids (plus some other groups later on) in an australian public school (an actual one that does exist) and it became... something.
> 
> sometimes based on shit my friends and i do, mainly me having an excuse to make jisung talk like a bogan and chris to be Disappointed In Him.
> 
> each chapter will be a different time period, so they'll be labelled at the top as Year Level - Month, and when a sentence is in italics, it's spoken in korean :)
> 
> also, side note that isn't really relevant to the story but might help: they look like their i am who? promo photos

** Year 7 – February **

felix lee, a grade seven child who (according to the senior kids in the white formal uniforms, despite it being the australian summer) was going to be a ‘twelvie’ for the remaining 4 years of his status as junior high school student, was extremely lost.

he had a map in the student diary the school had given all the students, and he had been told by a teacher not two minutes ago where d-block was, but he was still looking around hopelessly.

“hey mate, looking for someone?” a voice came from behind felix, making him whirl around to face the person who said it. when he saw the perpetrator, the first words to come out of his mouth – his dumb, tiny child year seven mouth – were the words ‘holy shit, you’re so pretty what the fuck that’s illegal.’

the unknown perpetrator, who felix now realised was a senior kid because of the blinding-white uniform he was wearing, stared for a moment before laughing slightly. “thank you, if that was a compliment,” he said. “are you looking for someone?”

felix’s brain kicked into ‘ _not currently staring that the prettiest boy he had ever seen in his 11 years of life’_ gear long enough for felix to ask him where d-block was. “oh, it’s one of the smaller buildings near the rafter staff rooms,” the boy said. “i’m actually heading there now, would you like me to walk with you?”

felix nodded his head and followed cute boy through the mess of junior students who also look lost and senior students either complaining about house name changes and the “giant fuck-off giraffe on s-block” or looking like they’re three seconds away from punching the nearest person.

“what’s your name?” cute boy asked felix as they walked down a hill filled with what was presumably the staff cars.

“uh,” felix said, wondering if he should tell the boy his real name or his garbage-trash-name. “felix?"

cute boy stared at him for a second but, before felix could regret ever being born, cute boy just smiled and nodded. “well, i’m chris,” he said, “and this is d-block here.” they arrived in front of a building with two classrooms inside, separated by a smaller room in between them. “which class are you in?” chris asked, looking down at the diary in felix’s hands.

“oh, um,” felix said, looking down for where he had written his home group class. “’a5’?” he looked back up at chris, who smiled again.

“i’m in that class too,” chris said. “it’ll be nice to have a fellow queer in the class instead of having to suffer through the straights alone.” felix froze with that sentence, definitely regretting his life now. “felix?” chris asked. “did i say something wrong?”

felix shook his head, trying not to draw attention to chris or himself with the other students around. “no, no,” he assured. “h-how did you know, though? that i was queer?” chris stared for a moment – he did a lot of staring, felix noticed – and seemed to come to a realisation.

“oh, sorry,” chris said, holding out his hand. “i’m christopher bang, one of the resident queers of the school.” felix took his hand cautiously and shook it, glad that he wasn’t alone in the school anymore.

“well, i’m felix lee,” he said, smiling at chris. “definitely a panicked gay in all definitions of the words.” chris laughed and felix decided he wanted to make chris laugh all the time. “happy to know i’m not alone anymore.”

chris nodded in agreement. “i’ll introduce you to some of my friends, if you want. we’re slowly accumulating all the queer kids in the school, which is about eleven of us at the moment,” he explained. “although, some of them switch between sitting with us and their other friends, so mainly it’s four of us.”

“i’d like that,” felix said, bouncing on his heels. “also, how did you know i was queer, you didn’t answer the question.”

“my gaydar is great,” chris said, “although it is sometimes confused with my please-be-gay-dar, so it was really a shot in the dark. but the whole ‘you’re wearing the female uniform, yet your name is felix’ sort of made me guess.”

felix looked down at the uniform he was wearing and sighed. “yeah, a bit shitty,” he muttered. chris put an arm around felix’s shoulders and patted the shoulder his hand was by.

“don’t worry friend, i’m pretty sure jisung will happily swap with you one day,” chris said, earning a strange stare from felix. “i’ll explain later, but he’s basically in a probably-one-sided rivalry with mr sevens, the deputy somethingorother that nobody likes.” felix just nodded, wondering what he had gotten himself into.

•••

lunch soon came around and felix was somewhat glad to escape his science class, although his teacher was pretty cool. he walked out of his classroom, along with what seemed like a stampede of other year 7 kids but what was more likely about 20 of them. as he stepped out he noticed chris leaning against the bag racks outside, animatedly talking with another boy who looked to be in the same grade as chris.

felix approached the two cautiously, listening to the back end of their conversation. “chan hurry up and watch the music video it’s been out for so long and my baby boy wonpil is so cute,” the other boy said, shaking chris’ shoulders. “oh! hello,” he said, obviously noticing felix.

chris turned around and smiled at felix. “hey!” he exclaimed, pulling the other’s hands off his shoulders gently. “felix, this is hyunjin, he’s also in year 7,” he introduced the other, who waved and smiled at felix. “don’t be intimidated by his severe lack of remembering other people don’t speak languages and rambling to you in not-english.”

felix laughed. “don’t worry,” he said. “feel free to ramble to me all you want.” hyunjin looked absolutely thrilled by felix’s comment, and chris looked terrified.

“that’s your first mistake,” chris said. “never tell hyunjin he can ramble to you, because he will never shut up.” his sentence was soon followed by hyunjin hitting him on the shoulder. “anyway,” chris continued, “hyunjin, this is felix, a newbie who will be terrified by changbin because isn’t that how it always goes?”

hyunjin nodded and laughed. “that’s true,” he replied. “come on, the others will think you died or something.” hyunjin threw an arm around felix’s shoulders and the three started to walk around the building and towards one of the demountable buildings near the back gate of the school.

“did you two know each other before this year?” felix asked, confused as to why they seemed so friendly with each other.

“ _yeah, i knew channie–_ ” hyunjin was interrupted by chris elbowing him and saying ‘english please’. hyunjin continued talking as if he wasn’t interrupted, except now it was in english; “–hyung when we were in primary school. except he left me when he graduated, and so did changbin.”

felix was pretty sure he was going to meet changbin soon, so he didn’t ask about him. chris did comment on hyunjin’s statement, though. “you called me ‘hyung’ in english and that’s pretty cursed, why did you do that?” he said, looking slightly disturbed.

hyunjin shrugged as they walked up a ramp towards a group of 6 kids sitting in a circle-ish shape around, and in, a door way. “you told me to speak english and so i spoke english. you didn’t tell me to restart the sentence.” chris looked very unamused and felix just laughed. “see, tiny baby thinks i’m funny,” hyunjin said, ruffling felix’s hair. “thank you, tiny baby.”

“you’re in the same grade as me,” felix replied, but he wasn’t complaining about the name. hyunjin just shrugged as they finally reached the group.

“welcome back, everyone,” chris said. “we have a lot of new people, what’s up mates?”

“and now you’re banned from the group, off you go,” one of the boys, who had black hair and another boy sort-of sitting on his lap, said. “you and your native australian-ness and slang can get out of my good christian minecraft server.”

the boy in his lap snorted in laughter and covered his nose and mouth with his hand. the other 4, plus hyunjin and felix, laughed along with each other, while chris just shook his head and grinned. “anyway, i’m guessing we’ve added to the group and, therefore, need to figure out a seating arrangement for all of us that can also include the others,” chris commented, still grinning like an idiot.

a chorus of ‘yes mum’s came from three of the boys, and they all shuffled around to make room for the newcomers. “so, i guess we’ll do the primary school thing of going around in a circle and introducing ourselves and adding a cool fact tm if you want to,” chris said, settling in beside the boy who spoke and felix.

“i’ll go first!” hyunjin announced. “i’m going to ignore what chan said, first of all, because he’s a cursed individual. second of all, i’m hyunjin. i used to be friends with the non-tiny-babies when we were all in primary school but then they all left me.” this earned him a slap on the arm from the boy sitting beside him.

“we did not leave you,” he said, “you simply chose to be friends with people multiple grades above you and then cried when we graduated.” hyunjin stared at him like he had just been betrayed, which, felix guessed, was what did happen. “anyway,” the boy said, “i’m changbin, year 8 and probably not as terrifying as i have been told i seem.” chris and the boy with another on his lap nodded.

“he’s a soft child,” chris commented, and changbin nodded in agreement. they all turned to the boy with orange-dyed hair – not unlike felix’s own – who was leaning against the corner of the bag racks and the wall.

he looked surprised for a second. “oh! my turn?” he asked. “i’m jisung han. i’m in year 7, and extremely bi.” multiple ‘oh mood’s followed, as well as laughter. “anyway,” jisung said through giggles, “about 80% of my personality is loving kim hyuna and the other 20% is loving hyojong and hui.”

“valid,” changbin stated.

“cheers,” jisung replied, which made changbin shake his head.

“not valid anymore.”

jisung nodded with a tight smile. “makes sense, please slap me if i ever say that again.” changbin then slapped him on the knee lightly making jisung gasp. “okay, i said _again_ , not now smartass.”

“oh, thank fuck, changbin’s found someone to slap that isn’t me,” the boy sitting in one of the corners of the doorway (the one which didn’t have another child sitting on his lap) sighed in relief. unfortunately, changbin reached over and hit him on the leg as well. “i spoke too soon, jisung protect me please.”

jisung just looked over and shrugged. “i don’t even know you, minho. i shouldn’t talk to strangers,” he said.

minho – felix assumed his name was – stared at jisung questioningly. “you just said–” he started but, instead of finishing the sentence, he just sighed. “okay, fine. i’m minho lee, unfortunate year 9 so everyone hates us, and my entire grade thinks they’re either royalty or absolute trash. friends with chan and woojin since the olden days of school.”

“that’s a lot to process, minho,” felix commented, gaining nods of agreement.

chris ruffled his hair. “you’ll get used to it, mango usually says too many things too fast and it takes a while to process.”

“okay, if anything that tiny baby and jisung should be called mango, asshole,” minho said. “it’s not my fault autocorrect decided my name didn’t exist.”

“you’re in year 9, sweetie,” hyunjin said. “you don’t exist.”

minho stared at hyunjin with a deadpan expression. “you’re in year 7?” he questioned, and hyunjin shrugged.

“didn’t say i existed now, did i?” hyunjin retaliated. minho muttered a quiet ‘that’s fair’ in reply and looked to the other corner of the doorway.

“jeongin, you go first,” the boy said to the one sitting on his lap.

“you’re technically before me,” the other responded. jisung and minho nodded in agreement, and the first boy sighed.

“i’m woojin, oldest here but not oldest of the group when we’re all together,” he introduced himself. “self-proclaimed dad of this group and then officially voted 3rd dad of all of us."

“he has the number of almost everybody in the school, not including staff, so if you have a question to ask someone, ask woojin and he’ll find out the answer somehow,” minho explained.

woojin nodded in confirmation and looked to the boy in his lap. “hello, i’m jeongin,” the boy said happily. “i’m not supposed to be in this grade, technically the grade below but i got moved up a grade. so, i should be the youngest of the group.”

chris hummed in thought. “i think jisung is younger than you,” he said. “but he’s an actual baby and only in year 5, so i guess he doesn’t really count.”

jeongin only shook his head. “year 5 isn’t a real grade.” everyone nodded in reply, with several mutterings of ‘true’ and ‘valid’. “next,” jeongin said, looking towards the boy beside him.

“i’m seungmin,” he said, and hyunjin gasped.

“you look like wonpil, i love you,” he said, probably too fast for someone to actually talk but felix had already accepted the fact that hyunjin was prone to talking really fast.

seungmin stared wide-eyed at hyunjin. “you- you’re just cute. i love you too,” he said. hyunjin gasped again and changbin fake-gagged.

“ew, hyunjin being absolutely fucking adorable again. disgusting,” he said jokingly.

“desgustang!” chris exclaimed, making everyone laugh.

“which one of ya’s didn’t flush the toilet after ya took a shet!?” minho joined in, although it was mostly through laughs. jeongin started coughing, to which woojin hit his back.

hyunjin stopped laughing with a sigh and a small giggle. “welcome to the group everyone,” he said. “this is the friends you decided to have.”

“isn’t it ‘these are the friends’?” seungmin asked, looking confused.

“probably,” hyunjin said. “i’m trying my best, okay?”

seungmin smiled and nodded. “that’s fine,” he said. “you’re still adorable.” hyunjin looked overly happy at the statement and wiped away a fake tear.

“alright!” chris said, holding out his hands. “before hyunjin starts having a mental breakdown because a cute person called him adorable: i’m chan or chris, either one works. second oldest, mum of the group. least responsible of us even though hyunjin exists.”

“oi!” hyunjin shouted. he then made a face that felix decided was probably agreement. “actually, yeah. i’m pretty irresponsible.” he turned to face felix. “and, last of all, tiny baby.”

“g’day, i’m felix lee,” felix said and was immediately interrupted by woojin.

“you’re banned from the minecraft server as well, i can’t have two aussies running free,” he said.

“that’s why we’re with you, woojin,” chris replied, earning a look from woojin.

“shut up, _christopher_ ,” he said.

“that’s a cursed name,” changbin said. “anyway, tiny baby, continue.”

“i moved up from sydney a few months ago, so i have no idea what i’m doing half the time. it took me three days to figure out how to get to school even though i live about a kilometre away,” felix finished.

“happy that we all know each other now,” minho said, unzipping his bag. “now, it’s lunch and i haven’t eaten all day. let’s snack.”

“don’t say ‘let’s snack’ ever again, thank you,” jisung said.

minho turned to jisung with the most serious face felix had seen. “let’s snack,” he said. the group was silent for about 30 seconds as they all waited for jisung to respond. in response, jisung quietly opened his bag and took out a sandwich and took a bite out of it.

the silence was broken as minho snorted in laughter, as well as jisung. “jesus christ, what am i even doing?” jisung muttered, taking another bite of his sandwich.

“who knows, buddy,” jeongin replied. “who even knows?”

everyone nodded in reply. felix still wondered what he had gotten himself into, but this time he was sure it wouldn’t be something he regretted (mostly).


	2. sports day: pt. 1

** Year 7 - July **

“hello everyone, health class absolutely sucks and trans people don’t exist,” was the first thing that felix said as he lied down in the centre of the sort-of circle of minho, chris and jeongin.

chris, who felix’s head was near, started to stroke felix’s hair. “which teacher did you have?” minho asked. “because i’ll punch them.” felix laughed and shook his head.

“don’t worry, nobody in the class likes him,” he explained. “not even the straight boys who sit in the corner and talk too loud.”

“who was it, though?” jeongin asked, chewing awkwardly on mini scotch fingers, one of which was stolen by minho. “i’m curious.”

“mr…” felix thought for a moment, “mc-something. he told me to stop ‘promoting the gay lifestyle’ and i honestly almost laughed at him.”

“oh! mr mccartin?” jeongin suggested, and felix nodded at him and pointed. “he’s a dickhead,” jeongin continued. “he was my manual arts teacher once when our normal teacher and i was doing my assignment and was painting the different pride flags and he looked so disappointed in me. it was the best day of my life."

felix opened his mouth to comment but, instead, made a wheezing noise as hyunjin collapsed on top of his stomach. “hyunjin!” felix said as best he could with the air knocked out of him. “off. please.” hyunjin rolled off felix’s stomach and onto his legs instead. “not much better, but i’ll take it,” felix said, pushing himself up onto his elbows.

“but felix,” minho said, “trans people don’t exist. if you’re trans you just get sucked into the void and removed from the minds of all that knew you. you should know this.”

felix nodded in fake thought. “valid point. i should have realised that sooner,” he said, trying not to laugh. “sorry guys, i can’t be your friend because i don’t exist.”

hyunjin lifted his head up from the awkward position he was in being half on the floor and half on felix’s legs and looked between minho and felix. “but felix is comfortable, he has to exist at least a little bit,” he said.

“you look like you’re in the most uncomfortable position ever, jinnie,” chris stated. “your spine is bent over felix’s shins, how is that anything but uncomfortable.”

“ _hey, listen asshole,_ ” hyunjin said, “ _i’m extremely uncomfortable right now, but i’m also too lazy to move. so i’m going to stay like this unless felix wants me to get off_."

“wow,” was chris’ only response. “ _formalities, hyunjin-ah._ ”

hyunjin stared at chris as everyone else laughed. “i’m telling seungmin you’re being mean to me. he’ll take my side,” hyunjin complained, pulling out his phone and messaging someone – presumably seungmin.

“ _wouldn’t be so sure about that, sweetheart,_ ” seungmin said, startling both felix and hyunjin as he jumped up onto the bag racks minho was leaning against and sat down. “ _usually formalities are needed when talking to your elders._ ”

“you say, not using formalities,” hyunjin retorted. seungmin smiled and shrugged in reply.

“technicalities.”

“hey, where’s everyone else?” jeongin spoke up. “i’ve seen woojin today, but not the others.” hyunjin did an awkward shrug which involved moving most of the upper part of his body and almost smacking minho in the face.

“hyunjin, watch your hands please,” minho muttered, grabbing the hand that almost hit his face and trapping it between his shins. “i think changbin and jisung are discussing what jisung’s going to wear to sports carnival with mark lee.”

“that’s the biggest mistake i’ve ever heard, because you know damn well they’re going to try get away with as much as they can,” chris said. “you remember last time, right minho?” minho dramatically shuddered.

“what happened last time?” seungmin asked, cocking his head to the side in question.

“the sports carnival of last year was the best and worst thing that ever happened,” hyunjin commented. “i snuck into the high school and watched as teachers stared at mark in distain because technically he wasn’t breaking the rules, but also he definitely was.”

“and then jinnie decided that telling jisung about it was a great idea, which is why he had a rivalry with mr sevens even before he stepped a foot into the high school,” minho added. “so, i’m afraid of what’s going to happen when they pair up their bad-but-not-really ideas.”

“you see, sir,” hyunjin said, doing a bad mimic of mark’s voice, “the only skin i’m showing is my face, my neck, and these two inches of skin on my leg that my pants don’t cover. how am i breaking the rules?”

everyone laughed, and felix was looking forward to what his first sports carnival in high school would be (although he was also slightly terrified).

•••

jisung was one of the first people felix met on the day of the sports carnival and, like every other student, he was dressed in his normal school uniform. “felix! felix!” jisung excitedly yelled, waving felix over to the bench he was sitting on beside mark lee. felix jogged the rest of the way to meet the other and was sort of terrified for what was going to happen to him.

“hey, ‘sung, what’s up?” felix asked. “hey, mark.” mark nodded his head and waved in greeting before going back to texting on his phone. felix looked in jisung’s bag, where another bag was stored.

“i need you to tell me, should i go half-hoe or full hoe?” jisung asked with the most serious face felix had ever seen on someone asking a question like that. “because i’ve got an outfit picked out, but i can wear a flower crown if i want to.” felix stared at jisung for a while and shook his head.

“jesus christ, you’re such an idiot,” he muttered. “but you should definitely go full hoe. blow them away.”

jisung nodded in agreement. “good idea. thanks, felix, you’re a gem,” he said, pressing a light kiss to felix’s cheek. “what are you wearing?”

“sort of a ‘casual but i definitely put too much work into it’ look,” felix replied. “you’ll see after form class. we can meet here again, since the oval is literally about 10 metres away, if that’s good?” jisung nodded in reply before pointing behind felix at someone, who felix looked for in the reflection of the windows.

“binnie-hyung!” jisung called. “come over here!”

changbin walked over the rest of the way and sat down on the concrete near felix’s feet. “have you put absolutely too much work into your outfit and definitely made people question their sexuality?” he asked jisung, although felix was pretty sure he already knew the answer.

“of course i have,” jisung said, sounding offended. “what do you take me for? a peasant? anyway, what about you?”

changbin stared at jisung. “jisung, you know damn well that it’s lucky if i don’t find my outfit on the floor, which,” he added at jisung’s look, “i didn’t. it was on the clothes horse.” jisung sighed dramatically, which made mark chuckle slightly.

“mark, i’ll meet you in the bathrooms to help you with your stuff after form,” jisung said, and mark nodded in reply, collecting his bag and waving as he walked towards the arts block. “our outfits are like the polar opposite of each other,” jisung commented. “i’m a hoe and mark is a baby boy, his words.”

“can’t wait to see it,” felix said. “has anyone actually gotten dressed according to the theme or are we all just in whatever?”

“we’re probably all in whatever,” changbin replied. “jisung’s only in that to make the cute boys blush because he’s a hoe." 

“excuse you, i’m not a hoe,” jisung retorted. felix and changbin stared at him. “i’m a thot.”

it was at this moment that chris had decided to join them, sitting down beside jisung on the bench. “what’s the difference?” he asked, innocently. felix knew there would be trouble the moment jisung turned to face the newcomer slowly.

jisung stared at chris coldly, as if he were surprised someone dared to ask such a blasphemous question. the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. for such a group fuelled with excitement and hyperactivity, the silence was unnatural. too unnatural. the scenery around them changed with the ever growing crowds of twelvies and fucking hippies, but they remained in their states.

“you wanna fucking go, christopher?” jisung stage-whispered, leaning into chris’ ear.

“not particularly, thank you,” chris replied in a small voice.

 

“why not, mate?"

“i am not strong.”

jisung nodded thoughtfully. “valid reason, continue on with your day as normal.”

“what the fuck did i just witness?” changbin asked incredulously.

“chris, one of the oldest in our group, getting beaten by a fucking twelvie, that’s what,” jisung replied, looking triumphant.

“i don’t think you can refer to yourself as a twelvie,” felix said, although it was more question than statement.

the bell rang for the beginning of school and jisung stood up quickly, obviously startling changbin and chris. “well, hoes, i’m off to become a true thot and flirt with everyone,” he said. “goodbye, bitches. see y’all soon.”

“goodbye,” changbin waved, standing up from the ground. “see you too soon,” he said to chris and felix and walking off towards his form class.

“what are you wearing?” felix asked as he and chris were walking over to the other side of the school.

chris grinned and slung his arm around felix’s shoulders, pulling the younger closer to him. “you’ll see buddy,” he said. “you’ll see.”

“i don’t like that,” felix said. “i’m slightly afraid of it.”

chris laughed. “don’t worry, it isn’t that bad. it’s just something i found on sunday and thought was nice. obviously,” he added, “not as nice as what jisung and mark will wear. mark always out-does the entire school, and jisung has a really nice wardrobe.”

felix nodded in agreement. jisung’s clothes were always really nice, and he had no doubt that if mark was friends with jisung then his were as well. “i’m still not sure about my outfit but i’ve brought it so i have to stick with it,” he said, stepping over a puddle in the mud that hadn’t dried out from the rain a few days ago.

“i’m sure you’ll look great,” chris said. “you always do.” felix felt his face heat up and hoped that chris didn’t notice in the bright winter light.

•••

even though felix wasn’t sure about his outfit on the way to school, he was pretty proud of how he looked once he put it on. most people might think that the amount of metal pins on the faux leather jacket was slightly excessive, but he didn’t really care.

he walked out of the bathroom and blinked at the sudden change in brightness. he heard a whistle and noticed that jisung and mark were standing outside, leaning against the brick of the garawi staff block. “you look like a true gay,” jisung said, holding out his hand to felix, who took it and let jisung lead him to the oval with mark walking close by.

“thank you, i tried my best,” felix said. “you look amazing as well.”

jisung was wearing a black crop top with lace roses around the bottom, high-waisted jeans, and a flower crown adorning his head. felix had to admit it was slightly over-the-top, but it fit jisung well.

felix was wearing something he had been wanting to wear for a while, but never had the courage or need to wear it. ripped jeans, fishnets, his (secret) trans pride shirt and a jacket with a rose stitched into it which, felix realised, matched jisung’s entire aesthetic. “people might think we’re dating if we stick together,” felix commented. jisung turned around and noticed the rose on felix’s jacket.

“perhaps, but i’d be more surprised if they didn’t already think i was dating our entire group,” he said. “anyway, i’ve already given my heart to someone. or, more like a couple of someones.”

felix pulled jisung to a stop, making mark crash into him on accident. “you like someone?” felix asked, and mark looked almost as shocked as felix felt. “who?”

jisung blushed and ducked his head. “i’ll text you after school,” he said. "although you may figure it out during the day." felix smiled and continued walking, pulling both jisung and mark along towards minho and chris, who were waving them over from the entrance to the oval.

“jisung!” minho said, walking over to the trio and swinging an arm around jisung’s shoulders. “you look amazing, as always.” jisung smiled and turned to mark.

“i’ll meet you later?” he said. mark nodded and walked onto the oval towards the bright red maloo tent in the line of marquees. “and thank you, minho. you look lovely as well.”

felix didn’t miss the blush on jisung’s cheeks and smiled to himself.  _that’s one_ , he thought to himself. “come on, lovebirds,” chris said. “the others are sitting by the kirrawa tent.” he led them towards the yellow marquee on the end of the lines. they joined the other four sitting on the grass, the sun beating down on them.

“we couldn’t have gone into the shade or anything?” minho asked as they sat down. “we’re all going to be sunburnt at the end of the day.”

chris sat down and dragged minho down with him. jisung sat down next to minho, and felix “welcome to australia, mate,” chris said. “where’s binnie?” the second part was directed at the four already there.

jeongin shrugged. “not sure. he might be in the bathrooms still,” he said. “maybe he saw jisung and panicked.” woojin hit him on the knee, and jeongin looked back at him innocently. “what? i’m just telling the truth.”

“sometimes, sweetheart, the truth is not good to tell,” woojin muttered, although it was loud enough for felix to hear. “speaking of the devil,” woojin said, louder. felix looked to where woojin was watching and noticed changbin walking over, a black hoodie on even though it would have to be at least 20˚C.

"good morning gays," changbin said, sitting down beside jisung and leaning on him. "it is hot."

minho winked at him dramatically. "not as hot as you, binnie," he said. jisung slapped minho's knee in return.

"oi, that's my thing to say," he protested. "binnie, you're hot."

" _thank you, sung-ie,_ " changbin said, leaning over and kissing jisung quickly on the cheek. felix snorted as jisung blushed, which earned him a glare.  _and there's the second_ , felix thought. jisung seemed to be in quite the predicament, but also seemed to be immensely glad to be in the predicament he was in.

seungmin, who had been immersed in a video on hyunjin's phone, looked up and jumped slightly. "oh, hello everyone," he said, which got hyunjin's attention as well. "the gang's all here, finally."

"we've been here for a while, seungmin," chris said.

"i was busy," seungmin said, motioning to hyunjin's phone. "we're watching vine compilations."

"you're being awfully quiet for that," felix pointed out. "who watches vine compilations without saying every word to the video and laughing even though you've seen it a million times?"

hyunjin held up his hand. "we do."

felix glared at them playfully. "heathens," he said. "turn it up so we can annoy everyone in this tent."

"why are we even here? only woojin is in kirrawa," changbin asked. "most of us are either in arinya or garawi."

" _woojinnie-hyung sat here first, so we all sort of joined him,_ " jeongin explained.

hyunjin laughed. " _actually, you dragged us along to join him,_ " he said. " _i wonder why that was, hmm jeongin?_ "

jeongin stared at hyunjin for a long few seconds. "you're dead to me."

"too late, innie. i'm already dead to myself," hyunjin retorted.

"big mood," a kid sitting near them said, making them all laugh and forget about the implication of hyunjin's comment. or at least not mention it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 2 coming whenever i write it :)
> 
> also!! my pace sounds amazing and i've only heard 5 seconds or so of it. i'm lov


	3. sports day: pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit shorter than the previous chapters, but it's a part 2 and i didn't want to add it to the previous chapter

** Year 7 - July **

felix put down the empty dippin' dots ice cream bowl and stifled a yawn with his hand. "bit tired, hey lix?" chris - who felix had been left with when the others went to play with the giant inflatable soccer balls - asked.

felix nodded and rubbed his eyes. "yeah, little bit. it's warmer than expected," he replied, reaching up and chucking his rubbish into the bin near where the nine had set up a circle of bags. "and i had to wake up early today." chris laughed and moved his bag, which was originally leaning against his crossed legs, to the side.

"here, come lie down," chris said, patting his legs. "i'll wake you up if we go get another round of dippin' dots or something."

felix laughed as he lied down. "you say that like dippin' dots is some sort of alcohol and we're bar hopping," he said, wriggling around to find a comfortable spot. he eventually settled on leaning his neck on the cross of chris' legs and placing his head in the gap between them, looking up at chris.

"maybe we are," chris replied. "it's ice-cream, lix. it's the closest to alcohol we're gonna get for a while."

felix giggled. "perhaps you're right." chris smiled down at him as felix felt his eyelids begin to droop. "what?" he said, still giggling softly.

"nothing," chris shook his head. "you're just really cute."

felix's tired brain didn't provide anything smart to say, except for "you're really cute as well", but he was already asleep before he could register what he said or chris' reaction to it.

•••

felix woke up to someone blocking the sun in front of him and chris' quiet voice in his ear. "hey, lix," chris whispered. "lix, wake up." felix groaned and covered his eyes with his forearm, making chris laugh. "come on, lix," chris said, "you've only had a cup of dippin' dots today, you have to eat something else."

"says who?" felix asked, still half-asleep.

"me," chris replied. "and woojin, sort of, but mostly me." felix sighed and pushed himself out of chris' lap, rubbing his eyes. "sleepyhead," chris chuckled.

felix turned around and stared at chris for a moment. "hey, your legs are surprisingly comfortable," he argued, dragging his bag over to him and pulling out his lunchbox. "want some mini jatz?" chris looked overly excited about the premise of miniature jatz, so felix offered him some out of the packet before taking some himself. "where's everyone else?" felix asked, noticing that he and chris were still alone.

chris swallowed the handful of jatz he had somehow managed to fit in his mouth. "woojin and innie are getting some dippin' dots, hyunjin and seungmin are over by the announcer's tent with ashy-boy choosing music, and i have no idea where the other three are," he replied, reaching out for more jatz from the packet in felix's hands.

"probably flirting with each other," felix said, remembering how jisung acted around the two. chris nodded in agreement.

"if those three don't get together before the end of august i'm going to be annoyed," chris said. "everyone knows they like each other, but they're refusing to acknowledge it."

felix stopped chewing for a second and swallowed the remaining jatz in his mouth. "wait, i only knew when jisung told me this morning," he said. "has it really been than obvious? am i just oblivious?"

something crossed chris' face, but it was gone before felix could figure out what it was. "maybe," he said, shrugging. "but then again i only really noticed when both changbin and minho texted me saying they liked one another and also jisung."

felix laughed. “i hope they get their shit together, then,” he said. chris nodded and gasped as a new song came on over the speakers. after a few beats, felix grinned as he realised the song that was playing. “i bet it was hyunjin that put on all star,” felix commented, but chris wasn’t listening, just singing along loudly.

as felix watched chris sing along with a smile on his face, he smiled to himself slightly but, inside, he was frowning at the feeling in his chest. his heart seemed to be wanting chris to never stop smiling (and to maybe direct that smile at felix), but his brain was telling him to not to think about the strange feeling and hope it would go away.

he realised he was staring at chris for a long time and quickly shook the thoughts from his head, hoping to go with his brain and ignore the definitely- _not_ -a-crush on chris. “sorry,” he said to chris’ questioning look. “i was just thinking.”

“about what?” chris asked.

“someone i like,” felix said, instantly regretting what he said before it even came out of his mouth. “i mean, i’m not sure if i like them. but... y’know,” he finished lamely.

chris just smiled softly at him. “care to tell who it is?” he asked, tilting his head cutely. felix shook his head and looked down.

“not really,” he replied. “another day, maybe.”

chris nodded. “well, i’ll beat them up if they ever break your heart,” he said, leaning over and patting felix’s knee. “do you need me to fill up your water bottle?”

“yes please,” felix said, passing his bottle to chris. “thank you.” chris smiled at him and headed off in the direction of the water van.

felix wasn’t left alone for very long, since jisung joined him soon after. “felix!” he said excitedly. “i have date night with changbin and minho! well, sort of, more ‘we’re going to dreamworld together’ and–” he cut himself off when he saw felix’s face. “hey, what’s up?”

“i think i have a crush on chris,” felix said.

jisung looked surprised. “what do you mean ‘you think’?” he asked. “i thought you had had one since you first met?”

“no?” felix replied. “i only just got one now.”

jisung’s smile sort of frightened felix. “this is amazing,” he said.

“please don’t tell anyone?” felix asked, still not so sure about his feelings towards chris, and he said as much to jisung.

“don’t worry, darling,” jisung replied. “i won’t say anything unless you want me to.” felix nodded in reply as chris sat down and handed felix back his water bottle. the small smile chris gave as felix thanked him made butterflies flutter in felix’s stomach and jisung giggle quietly.

felix was in trouble, definitely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mini jatz are superior to normal jatz.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy this shitpost of a story, everyone. it's going to be a wild ride :). 
> 
> if you understand any of the School References or Teacher References i've made, please message me on twitter [@nightmare_jpeg] or instagram [@daydream_png]. alternatively, still message me if you have no clue how the australian schooling system works, or want to join me in hating the australian schooling system :)
> 
> also, i won't have an upload schedule for this but i'll attempt to do things when i have time, thank you in advance for your patience


End file.
